There is a power transmitting device for a hybrid vehicle that is capable of combining motive power output from an internal combustion engine and motive power output from an electric motor and transmitting the combined motive power to driving wheels and capable of performing a regenerative operation in an electric motor. As this type of approach, there has been conventionally known a method of decelerating or accelerating the motive power input from the output of the internal combustion engine and once transmitting the motive power to two shafts parallel to an output shaft of the internal combustion engine and thereafter returning the motive power to an output shaft coaxial with the output shaft of the internal combustion engine.
For example, the transmission described in Patent Document 1 has two shafts parallel to an output shaft of an internal combustion engine. Each of the two shafts is connected to the output shaft of the internal combustion engine via a clutch, and an electric motor is connected to one end of one of the two shafts (hereinafter, referred to as “first shaft”). In addition, on the first shaft, there is disposed a synchronizer, which selectively connects a plurality of even-numbered stage gears to the first shaft. On the other of the two shafts (hereinafter, referred to as “second shaft”), there is disposed a synchronizer, which selectively connects a plurality of odd-numbered stage gears and reverse stage gears to the second shaft. The gears fixed to the output shaft are engaged with the even-numbered stage gears and the odd-numbered stage gears in common.